This invention relates to dot matrix type liquid crystal display devices having at least two liquid crystal layers.
Recently, small-sized electronic computers, which can display numerical data and also alphabetic and other characters with a liquid crystal display means having a liquid crystal layer constituting display electrodes arranged in the form of a dot matrix, have been developed and put to practical use. Such liquid crystal display means or devices, however, are limited in size in that they are assembled in small-sized electronic computers and that there are peculiar problems in determining their shape and size and also in the wiring of their electrodes, so that the number of dots used are limited. With a limited number of dots, for instances 5.times.7 dots for one character bit, it is difficult or impossible to display complicated characters such as small alphabet letters and Japanese characters.
This invention has been developed in view of the above drawbacks, and it has for its object to provide a dot matrix type liquid crystal display device, which uses at least two liquid crystal display sections layered on each other and permits high density display by simultaneously driving the layered liquid crystal sections.